


Diamond In the Bluff

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: #Farm?, #Fluff?, #Gayyyyy, #Jack/Gabriel, #PTSD, #help, Jesse/Hanzo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jesse McCree lived on his farm, with his two horses, a cow, his dog Bailey and cat Rusty. For the longest time, it was just him and his animals. And he loved it that way. But when his past catches up with him, and an old friend comes to visit, things start to change.





	Diamond In the Bluff

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea while in english class, working on a creative writing prompt about farms. Lmao. Hope you enjoy!

Jesse sat on his old wooden porch, a cup of coffee in one hand and the morning post in the other. He shifted through the various letters and bills, ignoring anything he found boring. Sighing, he looked down at his dog, Bailey, laying beside Jesse. 

A soft meow caused Jesse to look towards the bushes, only to discover his cat, Rusty, sitting in front of them. He smiled at the old cat.

"Come here, Rusty." he patted the porch beside him, and Rusty padded over, taking a seat next to Jesse. The orange cat allowed Jesse to scratch his ears, before slinking off into the bushes again.

"What do you think, Bailey? Time to go inside?" Jesse turned to his dog, who perked up at the mention of her name. She stood up, her black and white tail wagging back and forth as she watched Jesse with her blue eyes.

"Yeah, me too," Jesse said, standing. It took an effort, his bones complaining as Jesse stood. He stretched for a moment: he hadn't been able to sit properly for to long without getting cramped, ever since his days in the army.

It had been years, so many years, since then. Jesse was still young, but his body had taken a beating or two while there, leaving him with the curse of cramps if he sat for to long. Jesse made his way inside the small house. It was a two story home, with four bedrooms and two baths, the house was practically a mansion to Jesse. It was only him and his animals, so the other three rooms were always unoccupied, kept neat only when Jesse decided to clean the dust off of things. Jesse walked into the large kitchen, setting his now empty mug into the sink and tossing the letters he had just previously gone through on the island. 

Jesse heard the sound of an engine, and then a minute later a knock sounded on the door.

"Jesse, you home?" came a familiar voice on the other side of the screen door. 

"Yeah," Jesse called, "come on in." he waited a few moments for the other man to appear from the entryway. When he did, Jesse tipped his hat to the man.

"Fine morning, ain't it?" Jesse commented. Jack grinned at him, seeming to be excited about something.

"Indeed it is, Taylor just called. She's pregnant." Jesse grinned at the beaming man.

"Congratulations, Jack! Gabriel must of been pleased," Jesse said. Jack nodded, going over to Jesse's fridge and grabbing a beer. Jesse raised his eyebrow's in surprise at the older man, but quickly recovered.

"She's due in June." Jack said. Jesse congratulated him again, and sat in the kitchen with the older man as he talked to Jesse.

"Have you heard from Lucas?" Jesse asked him, taking a sip from his own beer. It was only seven-thirty, but Jesse didn't care. He didn't think his liver cared much, either.

"No, not since last fall. Gabriel says he's just planting his roots, that sort of thing. I think it's a load of bull," Jack shrugged, seeming to compose himself.

"Shall we get to work?" Jack asked Jesse, not waiting for a reply as the older man walked outside and towards Jesse's big red barn.

"Hello Deliah, Ruby." Jack said to Jesse's two horses, nodding his head at each in turn. Jesse smiled, Jack always acted like the horses were human, instead of horses. Jesse didn't mind, though. It made no difference to him.

"I'll start with the stalls, you get Margret going." Jesse ordered, to which the older man nodded and went off in the direction of the pasture, where Jesse's cow, Margret, was. Jesse set to work cleaning out the stalls, talking to his two horses as he did so. When he was finished with the stalls, he started to groom the two horses, making sure they were clean and well-fed. By the time he was finished with all that, it was noon.

"Well," Jack said, coming back inside the barn. He was covered in mud, and Jesse couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Jack glared at him, but grinned. "I managed to get some milk from her, though I think she might be upset with me. Or you. Either one," Jack said, setting a pale of milk down on the floor of the barn and wiping his hands on a stray rag Jesse kept handy in the barn. Bailey came running inside, tail wagging as she happily carried a red rubber ball in her mouth. Jesse chuckled, and took the ball from her, sending it flying through the air moments later. 

"Bailey certainly seems happy this morning," Jack commented. Jesse nodded.

"It would seem so," he said, turning back to his two horses and checking the water was full.

Later that day, when Jack had left to go home for the night, Jesse made his way inside. He shut the screen door, making sure the t.v. and lights were all off downstairs. As he went into the kitchen, he grabbed a glass from one of the cupboards and went to the sink. As he turned to head back towards the staircase, the pile of unopened letters caught his attention. He decided to go through them, if at the very least to see whether any were important or not. He sifted through them, reading each address. 

As he got to a letter in a yellow envelope, the address written in the left-hand corner caught his eye. It was sent from New York. Curious, he set aside the other letters and opened this one.

His breath caught in his throat as he read the name at the very bottom of the letter. His eyes scanned through the letter, it's contents lost as his thoughts raced. Calming himself down, he read through the letter, slowly.

_Jesse,_  
I have been traveling for many years now, as you probably have guessed. I did  
not expect to write to you, not after..what had happened. But here I am, sitting  
in this cramped, tiny hotel room, trying to decide what would be best to say  
to you.   
I'm coming to visit, on the sixteenth. I hope I am not troubling you to much  
with this, 

_Hanzo_

Jesse's hands trembled as he read and re-read the letter, over and over, making sure he hadn't missed something. Hanzo was coming to visit, and soon. He glanced at the calendar on his wall. Today was the fifteenth, which meant that Hanzo would be here...

Tomorrow. Sucking in a breath, Jesse dragged a hand down his face, his body suddenly feeling much more tired than before. Why was Hanzo suddenly coming to visit? It's been years since they had seen each other, ten at least. Jesse had lost track, it was easy to forget about time out here. Sighing, he rose from his seat at his island. He hadn't even realized he had sat down, much less that his legs were trembling. Would he even be able to get upstairs?

As if on cue, Bailey came over to him, cocking her head to the side as if to say 'everything okay?'

Smiling at the black and white dog looking up at him, Jesse made his way to the stairs, setting the letter on the table in the hall before climbing upstairs. Once in his room, Jesse took off his jeans and shirt, and then climbed into his bed. Bailey jumped up a moment later, resting her head on his chest, as she always did. 

Without meaning to, Jesse fell asleep, his head full of little memories in dream form of his time with Hanzo.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter actually took a lot longer to write than I thought, even though its so short. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it! And if so, please let me know in the comments! I love to hear from you guys. <3


End file.
